Accidentally in Love
by PetraWiggin55
Summary: Endra moves the summer before sophomore year. She leaves her boyfriend Ken and her whole life behind. When school starts she is nervous, but confident that she will make the best out of this year. However, her personality is attracting the attention of everyone. Will this become a problem? (I haven't decided a guy for her yet, I was hoping my readers could vote once I get farther)
1. Ch 1: New Girl

**Endra**  
I took a deep breath as I walked through the front doors of Sweet Amoris High School. My dad had recently transferred jobs and I had been forced to move in with my Aunt Beatrice. She hated the name Beatrice and so insisted I call her Auntie. Auntie was a flamboyant and maybe even telepathic woman who always knew how to seize the day. Unless you were like her and would shout it out obnoxiously in Latin; Carpe Diem! Auntie lived across state which meant I had to start my sophomore year out alone in a new place with no friends. That wasn't a big deal because I only had one friend at my old school and he happened to be my boyfriend, Ken. We were trying to make long distance work. However, I worried about losing him when the only way he could see me was on a computer screen. My life had been flipped upside down and I was not sure it was for the better. I wished Ken had come with me to give me a little extra strength, but he was back at Clifford High and I was here, walking through the shiny blue doors, trying not to let fear and nausea overcome me.

I dashed around a corner in an attempt to find the principal before the first bell rang, but my horrible luck took that moment to spite me. I crashed into a vibrantly red-haired boy with a leather jacket on. My books flew everywhere as the bell rang out, leaving me alone in the hall lying on top of this stranger. I laughed awkwardly and found myself looking into his dark brown eyes. They were so deep I might have mistaken them for being black if I hadn't been so close to him. As I continued to stare, I giggled again because I still hadn't gotten up. To hopefully end the awkwardness, I said the first thing I could think of,  
"Hi. I'm new." He smirked and it sent my heart pounding. Then he spoke, his husky voice spilling sarcasm over me.  
"And this matters to me, why?" Propping myself up a little, I responded, hoping my face wasn't as red as his hair.  
"Well, I'm lying on top of you; I thought I should introduce myself."  
Suddenly, he rolled over pinning me to the ground. Then he got real close to me. Lips barely an inch away from my ear, he whispered,  
"Hi New, I'm Castiel." His breath tickled, giving me chills. And just as suddenly he pushed himself up and sauntered away. Still sitting on the floor, I desperately shouted after him,  
"Actually my name is Endra!", but he was gone.

So I was left alone to pick up my books. As fast as I could, I piled them into my hands and ran to the front office. Panting, I apologized to the secretary for my lateness. She smiled and escorted me into the principal's office. The principal was a kind-looking old woman with gray hair tied up in a tight bun. She informed me that I had to complete my registration before I could start my classes. She told me to go to the student council room and see the student body president. I thanked the principal for her time and went on my way in search of room 115.  
I took my time getting to my next destination now that everyone was in class. I continued down the hall at a simple pace. I saw some posters advertising room on the basketball team and in the gardening club. _Maybe I should join one_ I thought,_ if only to meet some fresh faces_. I was sure Castiel and I wouldn't be good friends after how our first meeting had gone over.

As I passed room 105, Castiel appeared at the end of the hall. He was strutting towards me with a big grin. I only had time to think, _what is he scheming_, before his hands had grabbed my books and dropped them to the floor. Castiel stopped smiling then and asked with innocent eyes,  
"Sup, Endra?" Flabbergasted, I just stared. He laughed and glided passed me. I just watched him go. I was shocked by the strange turn of events, but soon enough I was on the ground, picking up my books, again. Castiel had shown me that we definitely were not going to be close. Instead I would be his new play thing.

I went to grab for my Agatha Christie novel, And Then There Were None, when strong yet delicate fingers touched mine. I looked up, shocked that Castiel could be so gentle, but my eyes were met by a shining deep blue. It sent a jolt through my body. This boy was very attractive. His short cropped hair was blonde and he had the most perfect smile. Those teeth practically glistened. While Castiel had been dressed in a punk rock ensemble, this boy was wearing khakis, a dress shirt, and a basic blue tie. _Very classy_, I thought not the least bit sarcastically. I just stared at him for a minute until I stammered,  
"Th… Thank you for… for helping me. I'm…I'm…E…Endra." I stuck out my hand hoping he would shake it. And he did. His fingers gentle, yet firm as they held my hand. He introduced himself and I smiled. _Nathaniel, what a great name for this boy_.

We continued to pick up my books, making idle chat.  
"I didn't know the freshmen were required to read And Then There Were None." He said.  
"Oh! I'm a Soph. I just happen to love mystery novels. Actually, I'm a new student. Today, is my first day."  
"Well you have great taste in books, Miss Endra and I hope you enjoy Sweet Amoris."  
With that beautiful smile, Nathaniel walked away. So charming, I knew he would make a great friend. After straightening out the last of my books I made my way to room 115.

**Nathaniel  
** She was beautiful. Her black hair was cut in a bob framing the delicate bone structure of her face. She had her bangs pulled back by a black and white polka-dot bow. I knew that if I spend more time with her I would only find her more appealing. Though, recent studies did show that the hormones released during infatuation produce the strongest of emotions. However, science could not disprove the fact that she was unique.  
Being the student body president, I knew she would have to come see me soon enough. Much to my chagrin, I quickly realized that once she finished registration she would not be coming back. As I entered room 115, I moved hastily to my desk. I needed to find her forms fast, so she wouldn't walk in on me in the act. When I found her registration form, I slipped it into Violet's file. _This should buy me some time with her_, I thought, just as she walked through the door. She had a charismatic smile on her face as she spoke.  
"Hi. I'm looking for the student body pres…. Oh! Hi, Nathaniel, are you?..."  
"Yep! I'm the student body president. I should have told you in the hall. Then we could have walked together." As I said that, I gave her my most charming smile. She giggled and then spoke, quite seriously,  
"I am supposed to complete my registration with you. What do I need?" She was focused. I liked that.  
"Well, Endra," I said, while feigning to look for her form. "You will need a photo for your school ID and twenty-five dollars."  
"Okay!" She responded confidently. Before she walked out I stopped her with a gentle grab of the arm.  
"Wait," I said, "I can't seem to find your registration form, are you sure your turned it in?" I was lying through my teeth, hoping she couldn't tell. I had never been a very good liar. She looked concerned and I almost caved, telling her what I had done, but before I said anything, she spoke.  
"Are you sure? I checked everything myself last week." Her eyes lacked the amber glow I saw before. I wanted to comfort her, so I said the next best thing,  
"Maybe there was a filing error. I will continue looking. Meanwhile, why don't you go to the dollar store a few blocks away and get that beautiful picture taken."  
Fortunately, she smiled. I wanted to make her stay, but we said our goodbyes and she skipped out the door. All I could think was _why did I let her go?_

**Endra**  
It was lunch time. I had finally collected my money and had my picture taken. The guy who took my picture was kind-of creepy, but the picture was cheap so I didn't complain. I considered going home for lunch, but instead went in search of the nearest fast food restaurant. McDonalds caught my eye and I quickly rushed in, getting in line behind a small girl with purple hair. As I stood I debated with myself whether the color was a lavender or fuchsia. After the girl ordered I noticed the sad look on her face. So I introduced myself.  
"Hey, I'm Endra. I happen to be new in town. What's your name?" She looked frightened when I first spoke, but then with a small squeak said,  
"Violet." With that she grabbed her food and ran out the door.

I sighed and began to order when a hand touched my shoulder.  
"Let me buy for you." Nathaniel said. I turned and smiled at him, but insisted on paying myself. However, he still persisted.  
"How about I buy today, and you can buy the next time? It is the least I can do because I still haven't found your registration form." His blue eyes, which usually had a shine, dimmed and he looked troubled. I gave in and let him order my milkshake and fries, as I looked for a seat somewhere quiet. Luckily, there was a nice seat in the corner, so I sat there and waited for Nathaniel to arrive with our food.  
Nathaniel and I spent lunch talking about anything and everything. I spoke of my old home and the horror that was Clifford High School. When we got to the topic of my old friends, I quickly deflected. Nathaniel was a nice distraction from Ken, so I didn't want to have to remind myself what I was missing. Instead I had him talk about how a sophomore becomes student body president. Nathaniel explained that the school was small and no one else wanted the position, so the principal promoted him. The rest of lunch went by fast. When I threw out my trash, Nathaniel followed.

As I turned around from dumping my tray I came face to face with him. We were inches apart and I heard him exhale nervously. To hopefully calm him down I gave him a big smile and said,  
"Time flies when you are having fun! Lunch went by so fast and now we have to go back to school." Then I gave a fake pout. He laughed, but became tense again. I looked him up and down. With a sigh, I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door saying,  
"I hope you don't mind, but I am forcing you to walk me back to school!"

He loosened up a bit as we jogged along. When we got closer to the school I slowed down. Nathaniel was a joy to have in my life and every moment was precious. Ken had been snatched from me, but this friend I was not going to waste.  
I looked down as we continued walking and I realized I was still holding Nathaniel's hand. He must have noticed too because when I looked back at his face he was blushing deeply. I quickly pulled my hand away. I felt guilty. I had only been separate from Ken for a week, but in one day I had gotten so close to this boy. This blonde beauty. Nathaniel interrupted my thoughts as he pushed the front door of the school open.  
"Ladies first," he spoke shyly.  
"Thank you!" I said as cheerfully as possible, though I really missed Ken at that point. Nathaniel seemed convinced enough because he responded quite confidently.  
"So I have to go to Chemistry, but meet me in the student council room at the end of the day and I will get you all sorted out and ready to go. You still can't go to class, but I am sure you can sit in the library or the court yard for the next few hours."

I stared blankly at him. I had forgotten that I still wasn't registered. After a few seconds I smiled. Then he reached over and hugged me. I fell into his arms. It was a great hug. One of those hugs which seemed only a mother could give when you are crying on the couch stuffing your face full of ice cream. I never had any memories of hugs like that, but it was what I had heard. So when Nathaniel hugged me I melted. I was in love with every second and I didn't want him to let go. However, I felt him tense up and after a while he practically had to pry my body off of his. Even though it was kind-of awkward, he still gave me one of those heart throbbing smiles, but he walked away very quickly. I hoped it wasn't because of me.

_Oh well!_ I thought as I walked back outside. _It was worth it._ I was upset to have been left alone, but the isolation was relaxing. I ended up day dreaming about how my day would have been if I was back at Clifford. It would have been boring and uneventful. However, at the end of the day Ken would have held me and everything would have felt perfect. I sighed; _I can't have any peaceful moments without missing Ken._ I got annoyed with myself and slammed a fist on the bench, but instead of hitting wood my hand hit the metal spine of a notebook. _Ow!_ I picked it up and looked at the inside cover. There wasn't a name, so I put it back down. I would take it to Nathaniel at the end of the day if no one else claimed it before then.  
As the final bell rang I got up from my seat and grabbed the notebook. Immediately a boy in strangely styled clothing ran outside. He began looking around. I tapped him on the shoulder when he knelt down and began looking underneath the bench.  
"Excuse me… sir?" He looked up with hopeful eyes. That wasn't all the eyes were. They were just as interesting as his clothing. His eyes were two different colors. One was yellow and the other was a beautiful turquois. I couldn't speak; I was transfixed to those eyes, so I did the most I could and held out the notebook. His face stayed blank, but he took it.  
"Thank you. This is what I was looking for… Did you look through it?" I finally was able to speak and I blurted out without thinking,  
"Yeah, but only to see if there was a name in the front cover…" He smiled at me and I relaxed inwardly.  
"At least you are honest about it. Thank you again for all your help."

I nodded and finally noticed another oddity of this boy. His hair was void of any color. It was a bright white. Suddenly, red hair contrasted with the white. It appeared behind the stranger. Embarrassed from the earlier meetings, I looked towards the ground and quickly headed in to see Nathaniel. I had already made him wait and I didn't want to hear any jokes about how much Castiel made me blush. As I walked down the hall I wondered who the stranger was. _Maybe I would see him later this week. I would love to know what was in that journal. But the guy was mysterious. At least he wasn't creepy. _The mystery of that boy was more alluring than anything else.

When I was right outside of Room 115 gentle hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me in towards the stranger. I began to struggle, but I said quite calmly,  
"Let go of me now or I will scream." The person sighed in my ear and said,  
"That's a rude way to treat your boyfriend."  
I twisted around and came face to face with shaggy brown hair and bottle cap glasses.  
"Ken!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck. "Why? How? OhMyGosh! Did I miss you!" He chuckled. Then he blushed as he spoke. It was so nice to hear his voice.  
"I just… I missed you so much. I guess it is lame, but I couldn't handle being apart from you."  
"No! It's not lame at all! Come with me. I have to finished registration, but then we can spend the rest of the afternoon together. I spent ALL day missing you!" I grabbed his hands and dragged him to room 115.

**Nathaniel  
** Finally, it was the end of the day. So far I had had a wonderful time with Endra. I spent my Chemistry class thinking of how wonderful we could be. Her beauty was what got my attention at first, but eating lunch with her showed me how charming and intellectual she could be. She also wasn't anything like my sister, Amber. Amber was self-centered, but Endra took interest in the people around her. She made me feel special and she was different from the other girls around here. I decided then and there that this afternoon I would ask to give her a tour around the school. It wasn't much, but it was a start.  
I grabbed her forms from the place where I hid them and scolded myself. _I shouldn't have hidden her stuff, everything worked out without my meddling. _After a few minutes of nervous pacing, done by me, she walked in, but she wasn't alone. Endra was followed by a boy not much taller than herself. He had messy hair and huge glasses. Along with that he was wearing an ugly oversized green sweater. I stared at him and began to get annoyed. I couldn't ask her anything in front of this boy. However, Endra smiled at me and I couldn't help but relax.  
"Hi, Nathaniel," she said. Her just speaking my name caused my heart to skip a beat. "This is my boyfriend, Ken."  
_ BOYFRIEND!_ I resisted the urge to let my jaw drop to the floor. I was in disbelief. I hoped it was a sick joke. _That tiny, weak boy couldn't possibly be… but he was._ The way they looked at each other. How they held hands. There was no denying it. That was the first moment my heart broke. I cleared my voice and spoke as sweetly as I could,  
"Oh, yes. Kentin, I believe we met earlier today." I shook his hand and smiled at Endra.  
"Here you go," she said as she handed me the registration fee and photograph. I took them from her and handed her a class schedule. We didn't talk after that, so I politely said goodbye. Endra waved, but I barely noticed. I was looking at her ID picture. She was so beautiful and again I thought _why did I let her go?_  
**  
Ken  
** My first day at school sucked. At Clifford High I had never been bullied so much. There was this group of girls at Sweet Amoris who took my things and shoved me whenever they had the chance. The girl with blonde curly hair was their leader and she was the cruelest. When the girls weren't hitting me, they snickering as I sat on the floor in pain. There was also this guy. He was big and his black eyes seemed to give me a death threat every time they saw me. I was scared. The fear that consumed my day only left when I found Endra. She always grounded me. She made me into the strong man I knew I was. I could be confident and brave with her by my side. Though, my test was probably when that blonde boy was leering at her. I did nothing which left me feeling weak and pathetic until she grabbed my hand again. I was so lucky to have her and I would make sure to survive the bullying to be with her. I would not let my dad send me to military school. He said I needed to become a man and since he had learned in military school that was obviously the place for me. But Endra and I couldn't stand to be apart for a week, so I knew we wouldn't be able to manage when we had no communication at all.  
I walked her slowly back to Auntie's apartment. I had met Auntie once before and that lady freaked me out. For starters, she wore a fairy costume at all times and her personality was just so…. There wasn't a word in the English language to describe her yet, so I guess she was Auntie. I shared my cookies with Endra as we always did. Endra's hair blew in the wind. I couldn't help, but stare at her beauty. The small things like her polka-dot bow were my favorites. I only wished that I could kiss her. It had been over a year and I still had not made the move. I tried all the time, but the coward in me wimped out. I loved her and she loved me. It should have been simple. So when we came to her apartment, I tried to man up, but failed again. Instead we hugged and then she kissed me on my cheek and ran up the stairs. I watched her go, then sighed and continued to my small apartment down the street. I truly did love her.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

_**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your support and for reading these freakishly long chapters. I just want to include so much and separating it into different chapters doesn't work for me. So a lot of you have voted for Ken. I REALLY like him, but I was going to follow the game and have him leave for a bit, and then come back. That way Endra can have some action with the other boys ;) So please enjoy this chapter and please review!  
I also want to quickly thank everyone who has edited my chapters. And the amazing creators of My Candy Love. Without them I wouldn't have this obsession! Last of all I want to thank my best friend Abbie! (check out her fanfics: **__**Abbzcadabbz22**_) _**My first chapter was actually written in a note to her. So she is to blame for the creation of this fanfic. **_

**Endra  
**The next morning was drearily slow. From the moment I awoke to the obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock to walking out the door, I was nervous. It was my first day in a new school after all. I tried to reason with myself that yesterday was my first day, but I hadn't had any classes. I crawled out of bed and the heat of my body was sucked away by the cold morning air. This left me dashing across the hall in hopes that a shower could keep me warm. It was 5am. On a usual school day I would wake up around 6, but first impressions were lasting.

I believed that first impressions define the relationship. I knew this was true because of how my and Ken's relationship had unfolded. We met while I was in 7th grade. I was walking down the hall when the school bully approached a boy. The boy was scurrying down the hall trying not to be seen, but the guy didn't care. He grabbed the small kid by the sweater and tossed him aside. As the kid tried to pick up his books the bully kicked him down. I was horrified. I have never been a roll on your back kind of girl, so I walked up to the bully. He was a towering 8th grader with bad breath and big nose. The kid had scarred knuckles and buggy eyes. The bully could sit on me and I would be down for the count. However, at the time I was itching for a fight and having a just cause made it even better. Placing a hand on the jerk, I looked up into his grotesque face and said,

"Hey. You didn't just hurt my friend over there, did you?" I actually didn't know the kid, but the bug eyed freak didn't know that. He looked astonished that a small girl like me would approach him. Then when he heard my squeaking voice he laughed. I was getting annoyed, but I wouldn't let my anger get hot. I kept it cool. My father had told me that hot anger controls you, but you can control it if you keep it cold. It was great advice and it came in handy now. I interrupted the bully's laughter and spoke. "He is a human being and you have no right to treat anyone like that." He kept laughing, but finally was annoyed enough to speak back.

"I can do whatever I want because I am bigger than you." As he said the word 'you' he slapped away my hand and poked me hard in the ribs. I stumbled but caught myself. That is when his friends joined in the laughter. I wasn't intimidated so I walked even closer. "Girl, you are stupid" he said, as I placed both hands on his chest.

"The only hard head here is the boy with daddy issues who thinks he can push me into falling in line. He also seems to think size matters and," I paused and looked him up and down. "Sadly, the one place it does matter he seems to be lacking from."

His friends laughed, this time at him, not with him. The bully's face turn read and he became flustered. In a poor attempt to save his supremacy, he pushed me down. _I must have been right about the daddy issues, _I thought, as I tried to get up, but the bully was on me again. I curled up into a ball to try to save my vital organs from the onslaught of blows. One punch to the face, a kick to my back, then my legs. Again and again the bully came at me. As I drifted into unconsciousness I laughed to myself. _I must have been right on both accounts._

When I woke up I was in the nurse's office. The scrawny boy from before was sitting on the cot next to me. He looked at me. I stared back. After a few minutes of this awkward silence I smiled.

"Thanks for being my excuse for a good fight." He looked frightened, but his voice came out calm.

"I'm Kentin, but I don't think you fought just to fight. I think you're a defender and I know were going to be the best of friends."

The bully was expelled and Ken was right. After that day we were like bread and butter, inseparable. Since then Ken has softened me. I don't fight much anymore, but I don't think my past actions were unreasonable. How else was a girl who barely saw her father and didn't know her mother supposed to act? Honestly, that whole experience defined me and Ken: we kept each other strong; we gave each other meaning.

I got out of the shower still in my reverie and dried my hair. The thing I loved most about short hair was that it could dry fast. It also never had to be straightened or curled or put up. It was simple; something my life never seemed to be. I walked back into my room in hopes of finding something good to wear. I needed something worthy of my first day of classes. Yesterday I had worn a simple white skirt, blue shirt and white jean jacket with sandals. Today, I chose something different. I put on skinny jeans and my thigh high converse. With that I wore a white undershirt and black jacket. My makeup was simple. Mascara, lip-gloss, and silver eye shadow. I've never really had a style; I just wore what looked good on me. If you did compare the looks, yesterdays was more Nathaniel and today was Castiel.

I left the house after eating a pop tart. It was around 730 and I wanted to make it to school before classes started at 8. I walked to school happy and hopeful about the day, though my stomach was churning in anticipation. It was a peaceful and sunny morning. The walk would have only taken fifteen minutes, but I walked extra slow. I made it into first period just as the bell rang. I found the nearest seat- back row, second column- and sat down as fast as I could. The principal came on the loud speaker, made some announcements, then wished us a good day and got off.

I was in study hall. Since I hadn't had any classes the day before, I had no school work to get done. Instead I pulled out my drawing pad and began sketching. Right as I was finishing up my first sketch of the day, a nicely folded piece of paper was placed on my desk. It was by a girl a few seats in front of me. She had white hair and beautiful golden eyes. She didn't seem related to the white haired boy I met the other day, but she might have been. She was dressed in high class fashion. Clothing you only see in magazines. I opened the note, it read:

_Hi new girl! I am Rosalya. Whats your name?_ I quickly wrote back and we spent the rest of the class talking.  
_**I'm Endra. Nice to meet you.  
**__It is great to have another girl in this school. I am the person to go to if you need to know anything. I know all the latest gossip and what about it is true or not. Don't go to Peggy, she doesn't really know what she is talking about.  
__**Who is Peggy? And I am new so I don't really know much of anything.  
**__Peggy runs the newspaper, but I don't want to talk about her. I want to talk about you.  
__**Ummmm… what about me?**__  
Well I LOVE playing match maker. Tell me what you are into and I will find you a guy. All the BEST guys in this school are single, so pleeeaaasssseeee.  
__**Actually, I have a boyfriend. **__  
Oh too bad._

Our conversation went on like that for a while. I found out that Nathaniel and Castiel did not get along and every day they fought over Castiel signing an absentee paper. I thought parents were supposed to sign those, but this school was different. So maybe that was another strange change. I also discovered that the biggest bully in the school was a girl named Amber. She thought she ran the show. Rosalya made sure to include a description of the bratty blonde hair swings that the girl did.

When class ended I gave Rosalya my drawing. She looked at it and smiled. It was of her sketching hearts in a notebook. She had been daydreaming earlier and she was so pretty; it seemed like the perfect thing to sketch. It was one of my best works and I was a bit sad to see it go. At the bottom I signed my name and wrote her a quick note.  
_**I am sure we are going to be great friends. It was awesome to meet you  
~Endra Wiggin **_

Next I had English. I made it to class on time and took a seat near the wall. I loved looking out windows. The outdoors always made me feel calm. The stragglers filed into class and the teacher called role. Castiel was supposed to be in the class, but seemed to be missing. The teacher started class.

"Hello. Welcome to American Literature. I am Mr. Faraize, but call me Mr. Fraz for short. I realize we went through these introductions yesterday, but we have a new student. Endra Wiggin, correct?"

"Yes sir." I said shyly from my seat.

"Please stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

"Okay," I said pushing myself up out of the seat. "Hi, everyone. As Mr. Fraz just said, my name is Endra. I…. ummm….," I started to stumble over my words. _What am I to tell these people?_ "Well… I just moved into town and I am really excited to get to know everyone." I smiled as confidently as I could and sat back down.

"Thank you Endra. Now that we are done with that grab the book from under your desk and open it to page 157."

We did as he said. Class moved by pretty fast, but half way through Castiel arrived. He sat down on the other side of the room next to the strangely dressed kid I saw yesterday. _Wow! Why didn't I notice him before? But if he is Castiel's friend maybe I can figure out who he is easier._ Soon enough class was over. I was excited to get to my next class because it was history with Ken. I never had a chance to see Ken that morning and we found out we were on different lunch schedules. This meant we wouldn't be together much during school. I hurried out the door at the bell to make it to my next class early enough to get a seat next to Ken.

**Castiel  
**I saw her dash out of English. That short cropped hair was flying. If it wasn't for her reading from the textbook in class I wouldn't have recognized her. She was dressed in a completely different style from yesterday. She looked less girly girl and more punk. _Endra… what a strange girl. _I was hoping to bump into her later. The flustered look she always seemed to get around me was something I enjoyed. Most girls in this school were not worth my time, Endra would probably end up in the same category as all of them, but until then I was going to screw with her as much as possible.

I walked into music class as the bell was ringing. My teacher looked surprised.

"Castiel. On time for once. Bravo!" He started clapping sarcastically. His upturned nose and beady eyes made him look so arrogant. I wanted to punch his face in then and there. However, my eyes were met by the gold and blue shine of my best friends mismatch eyes. I sat down without responding. The teacher then started his lesson.

Music class was a joke to me. I looked over towards Lysander. He had a pensive look on his face. He didn't take this class seriously either. So he was probably daydreaming or writing another song. His white hair moved with his body, swaying gently back and forth. _Definitely song writing_, I thought. We were in a band together, so everything the teacher said was boring to us. Lysander had taught it all to me when he found out I played guitar. Since then we had written songs and he had even performed a few times. Our group wasn't half bad either. If you count the two of us as a group.

Everyone thought it was odd that we were so close. Hell, I did too at first, but it makes sense. Though Lysander's mind wasn't always with him, he has stuck with me through everything. It's strange because when we met I treated him pretty badly. I am still taken aback every time I remember that we met from a bump in the hall. I had just sent another girl off crying because I refused to date her. She wasn't attractive and she smelled funny, so as I told her no I also told her why. As I walked away from my locker I sighed, _how desperate are these girls? I am in eighth grade, they aren't even worth my time. I mean… I dress the way I do, I act the way I do because I want to be left alone. _Being lost in my thoughts, which rarely happened, I crashed into someone in the hallway.

"Watch where you are going!" I said, though it was clearly my fault. The boy I had crashed into, however, just picked up his backpack and kept walking. I was shocked. Most guys picked a fight with me or something, but this one acted like nothing had ever happened. "Hey! Man! Wait up! I'm not done talking to you!" Still he didn't turn around. I was annoyed. No one ignored me until I told them to. So instead of shouting after him anymore, I followed him. When he walked outside I grabbed his shoulder. He looked confused.

"Excuse me?" When he spoke I became more annoyed. It was like he didn't know what he had done.

"You crashed into me in the hallway!"

"Oh, yes I am very sorry about that." _What the heck is wrong with this guy, _I thought. Then I truly looked at him. He was wearing gothic type clothing, but something was off. He looked more like he had come out of one of those dumb classic books. The type that take place in old England. When I got passed the strange clothes I noticed his eyes were different colors and that the white hair on his head was natural. I sighed as I looked him up and down again. _What isn't wrong with this guy? _

The teacher brought me out of my flashback. He had slammed a book on my desk.

"Mr. Lancaster, you are in my class and I expect you to participate. You are not above basic academic achievement." A few students snickered, but I just looked at him and kept my cool. He wasn't worth my time.

The rest of the class passed and I was completely bored. It wasn't until I left that I had a little fun.

**Endra  
**It was lunch time and I was fuming. Ken and I luckily had the chance to sit next to each other in history, but what he had told me made me want to punch someone, something, anyone, anything. Actually I only wanted to hurt one person. She had bright blonde hair and a mean attitude. Unfortunately, Amber was not at this lunch. Ken told me how she had been pushing him around. Before history class she had taken his glasses and broken them in half. Luckily, I had some duct tape and I was able to temporarily fix them.

Now I was at lunch, separated from the one person who could calm me, and pissed off. As I walked into the lunch room, worry added to my annoyances. _Shoot, where am I to sit? I have no friends here and everyone seems to be grouped off. _

I grabbed a tray of actually delicious looking lunch food and began to wander. Soon though, I was tapped on the shoulder by a tall, dark skinned girl. She looked down and me and gave me a cocky smile.

"Violet says you're cool. Come sit with us." I nodded as she turned around. Her chain belt swayed almost hitting my hand. She didn't wait for me to follow, but I did. We ended up on one of the outer tables. At the next table over sat Castiel and the strangely dressed boy. I sat down and smiled at Violet.

"Hey! You're the girl from McDonalds yesterday." She smiled meekly and spoke quite softly.

"Yeah…. Sorry about that. I'm shy. I sent Kim to go get you 'cause I was nervous." She then looked over to Kim.

"Well she seems like a great friend," I said. "I bet all three of us with get along fantastically."

"Whatever." Kim smirked. She seemed happy with the group even if she didn't say it.

As lunch went on Kim, Violet, and I were pretty quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was comfortable. When we did talk I found out that Violet was the schools best artist and Kim was the only tomboy. I found that shocking, but the conversation soon died off. Near the end of lunch I asked them about Amber. She had been on my mind all lunch, but at least I had calmed down. They told me that she was the stereotypical popular girl, but she did have a sadistic side which would explain her picking so harshly on Ken.

"Probably Daddy issues," said Kim. Violet squeaked in agreement.

After I found out as much as I thought I would, I picked up my tray and walked to the trashcan. I took Kim and Violet's trays with me too. Since they had invited me over I knew the polite thing to do was show my gratitude.

I walked back to the girls briskly. I didn't want to miss out on any bonding time. I had never had any friends that were girls before, so I needed to make sure these ones lasted. Sadly, again, my clumsy feet decided to spite me. Or so I thought. I had tripped over some books and fell forward into someone's lap. However, those books hadn't been there earlier, so I suspected that the person I was now looking at the legs of was the culprit who kicked the books. Grabbing the person's knees, I tried to push myself up. The stranger let out an exaggerated moan, but also shifted their legs so I would fall farther forward. I looked up at my antagonist. _Oh my luck! It's Castiel. _He looked down at me with a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

"Hey girly. I knew you were hungry, but I never expected you to have this kind of appetite." As much as I wanted to have a witty comeback a blush came to my cheeks. It grew brighter as I tried to talk.

"I… I… tripped…. So… sorry…"

"You must really like it down there; you haven't even tried to get up."

"No!... I… Gosh! You tripped me, didn't you? You totally wanted this to… to… happen." It was his turn to blush. _I knew it was him. Even when I am clumsy, my luck is never this bad. _I sighed and tried to push myself up again, but Castiel moved his legs. This time my face landed on his leg. Luckily, it wasn't in the 'no-zone'.

"I didn't say you could go." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. From behind me a gentle, but familiar voice spoke.

"Castiel, Let the poor girl go." As the stranger said this, he picked me up and set me down on the seat next to Castiel.

"Awww, Lys. I was just having fun with New here." Castiel sounded sincerely disappointed. I looked at him and began to laugh.

"We seriously need to stop meeting like this. And thank you… Lys?... for helping me up. He would have messed with me all day if you hadn't helped out." The boy who I so far only knew by a nickname, Lys, didn't respond. He looked like he was somewhere else and then wandered out of the lunch room writing something in the notepad I had returned to him yesterday. I looked back at Castiel.

"What the heck? Did I say something wrong?" I was kind of upset. I had finally gotten the chance to talk to the mysterious boy with the captivating eyes and snow white hair, but he ignored me.

"Well you are a freak." Castiel responded with an eye roll. Again the husky sarcasm flustered me. I hid my face from him, standing up and turning my back until I could think of something to do. I wanted to embarrass him like he had me. When I turned around, I leaned in close, so we were nose to nose.

"You're one to talk." I tried to sound husky, but it failed, so I spoke the rest normally. "You can't seem to talk to me without me being on top of you. Seems like someone has some freaky problems he needs to work out." The normal cocky and arrogant Castiel got annoyed. He pushed me back and walked out of the lunch room without saying another word to me.

I looked around and that is when I realized the whole room had been watching. A few guys called out. A few girls snickered. I didn't really care. So I grabbed Violet and Kim and we walked out of there.

"Wow girl. Castiel was flirting with you hard core." Kim spoke with a laugh. Violet let out a small giggle.

"Yeah. He only started acting like himself when he pushed you away. What did you do to him?" I thought about the question for a bit.

"I seriously have no idea." The bell rang, signaling the end of the period, before we had any more time to joke. "Bye! Thank you so much for lunch! See you later." I ran to the court yard and into the gym. From the gym I followed some of the other girls into the locker rooms. They were friendly enough, but none of them asked or gave their names. They were kind, but didn't seem to want to accept me. The girls quickly fitted me into a gym uniform. It was a bit small, but I understood that getting it for me was a last minute thing, so shouldn't be too picky.

We got out into the gymnasium and began to stretch. A smiley ginger girl led us in the stretches. Her name sounded like a flower just waiting to bloom, but I quickly forgot it when I noticed Nathaniel across the room. I smiled a huge smile and gave a tiny waved. _I don't have to be alone in this class anymore. I will at least have one friend._ After we finished stretching I walked over to Nathaniel. The gym teacher- a tall, blonde, and muscular man, who appeared to be wearing a blue leotard- told us to sit down as he explained the rules of the game we would be playing in class for the next few weeks. I sat next to Nathaniel and smiled at him again.

"I haven't seen you all day; do you ever leave the student council office?" He didn't seem to get the joke. His hand went up to his face and a finger traced the bridge of his nose. It was an odd habit, but I understood its purpose: he was trying to calm himself down. "Gosh, you are so uptight, it was just a joke." As I said that I lightly punched him, so he would know I was still just teasing.

"Oh. Sorry. Guess I need to work on that." He responded and his eyes drifted to the ground. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of the right thing to say. We sat in silence until the teacher told us to line up. The game this week was dodge ball. I knew how to play and was an expert at dodging, but I couldn't throw the ball very far at all. I usually ended up being the last player standing and I never could win the game for the team. Nathaniel and I ended up on the same team. It made me happy because I would have someone to talk to. Unfortunately, Nathaniel was the first out when the game started. We didn't have a chance to talk again until we headed off to the locker rooms.

"I really hate gym." Nathaniel said as he came up behind me.

"I know what you mean, but… like…even though I am bad at sports I just love to run around."

"Maybe you are right. Well, anyways, I think we have Chemistry together, right?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, yeah! We do!"

"Then meet me in the courtyard, we can walk to class together." He smiled and ran into the boy's locker room. I changed and quickly made my way outside. Nathaniel wasn't there yet, so I went and sat on the bench. To my surprise the same notebook was sitting on it as yesterday. I picked it up and decided that I would give it to Nathaniel who could give it to the mysterious and daydreaming boy. Nathaniel walked out. I stood up taking the notebook with me. I held it out with both hands.

"This belongs to Castiel's friend. Lys-something."

"Oh yes, Lysander's notebook. He always leaves it lying around. He has a very peculiar mind."

**Nathaniel  
**Endra let out a short angelic laugh and we walked to class. Today she wasn't dressed as elegantly as yesterday, but she still looked beautiful. Just to clarify something, I have a lot of respect for women, but during gym class I couldn't keep my eyes off of Endra. The uniform was very form-fitting and though she was short, it made her small curves stand out.

We entered class with time to spare. Chemistry was last and since there was an empty seat next to mine, she would be sitting next to me. I knew I shouldn't still want to date her, but she was wonderful. I wanted to be close to that wonder and Ken would not get in the way. _Or maybe he would_, I said to myself. Standing on the opposite side of the Chemistry room was Ken. Endra ran to him and embraced him; leaping into the air and wrapping her small body around his. He set her down, but she continued to hug him. Endra's body fit perfectly with his. Ken looked at peace, which was a change because he usually looked afraid. Like a rat in a cage, knowing that he will soon die a painful death.

I shook my head. _I shouldn't think such morbid thoughts, but how could I not when everything in my life seemed to be a complete joke. _That wasn't true and I would soon be the closest friend Endra had, but at the time I was very envious of Ken. The small, afraid child that he was. I had even seen my sister shove him a few times, but it wasn't enough for me to take action. Amber just wanted power and she knew who to hurt to achieve the idea of it.

Class went by slowly. I was decent at Chemistry, so I took my notes and daydreamed about another kind of life. One where I was able to feel at peace, no matter what twists my life took. When my fantasy ended, so did class. I watched as Ken and Endra walked out of class, a skip in their step, hand clasping hand. Their hands weren't together long. When I reached the corridor, Ken's stuff scattered the floor and Endra was standing in the face of a tall blonde girl.

_Damn it Amber!_ I thought as I ran to Endra. I couldn't hear what the girls were saying, but Endra's hands were clenched in tight fists. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Both of you need to stop this at once. Nothing good will come of it."

Endra whirled on me. "SHE NEEDS TO KEEP HER HANDS OFF OF KEN!" She visibly calmed and her voice became very soft. "She has no right to touch him like she does. It's wrong." When she said 'wrong' she turned to Amber and spat the word.

Amber let out a high pitched protest, but I wasn't paying attention to her. She was my bratty sister and I loved her, but Endra was right in this instance. Amber was out of line. I turned to my sister. Her bushy blonde hair flying as she swung her head back and forth. I could only assume the head throwing was some odd way she thought she could make herself more attractive, but I honestly thought it only made her look more dumb. She had already caked on enough make up to last a clown troop a year and her clothes were so tight I thought they were going to rip.

"Amber." I said firmly. "Endra is correct. Bullying is always wrong. If you do something like this again, I will have to report you." Her arm swung out in an attempt to slap me. I dodged it and turned away. At the same time Amber turned to her friends.

"Let's go. It has gotten like super boring all of a sudden." They pushed through the small crowd and walked away.

I looked around. Endra was no longer by my side. She was on the ground holding Ken, whispering in his ear. I guessed it was words of comfort because Ken looked on the verge of tears. I believe it was then that I realized how much strength Endra had. Not only did she stand strong, but she was able to keep Ken on his two feet. And me… she had given me the power to confront my sister.

**Endra  
**The day didn't end quite like I wanted it to. I had wanted to speak to Amber, but not after she had hurt Ken again. I exploded. If Nathaniel had not come to my side, all those years of passive resistance to my problems would have been destroyed. I would have punched her in the face until her smug smile was gone and all that was left was blood.

I watched Ken walk out of school with those aggressive fantasies running through my mind. Ken was the most precious thing in my life and I never wanted to see him go or be hurt. I would protect him. Ken walked to the car, but instead of getting in he began to talk to his dad at a rolled down window. I started to wonder what they could be talking about. Ken looked agitated. When I was about to run to him, Ken turned around, dashing towards me, almost stumbling over his own feet and face planting on the concrete.

When he reached me, he was out of breath and crying.

He clung to my body trying to speak. I held him in my arms as we collapsed to the ground. That is when I began to understand what he was saying.

"He… he said the principal called. He says…. I'm weak. That… that…girls shouldn't be pushing me around…. I always wanted to be stronger, but… I'm weak. He's right…" Ken continued to sob. His hands now covered his face. I wanted to say something, anything, but I didn't know what was wrong until it was too late.

"Ken…" I whispered, stroking his hair. It was wilder than ever.

"Endra…" Tears still slid down his cheeks, but now they were silent. His hushed voice was pained. Ken struggled to speak the next three words, though he had said them to me plenty of times before. "I… Love you."

"I…" I started to respond. I wanted to comfort, reassure him of my love. That I knew who he was and he was strong enough for me. He was perfect for me. But when our eyes connected, when I realized what he had been trying to explain, words left me.

We gazed at each other for a short while before Ken leaned over and gently, so softly, kissed my lips. It was only for a second, but it was amazing. It was everything I had ever imagined it would be. Though Ken couldn't have had worse timing.

While I sat in shock, Ken stood up. He looked down at me. He stood strong. However his next words shattered my existence.

"Endra. We are no longer together. I am leaving for military school in the morning. My father says it will make me strong. I don't know how long I will be gone, but there will be no contact possible between us. So this is goodbye." With that he turned and walked away. Never before had he acted like that.

I sat on the ground in shock. I tried to think of words to bring him back, but there were none. I watched as Ken got in the passenger seat of his father's car. As they drove away, Ken put his hand to the window. My hand reached out in a feeble attempt to touch him, one last time.

I was in the courtyard for a while. Few people saw me and all ignored me, except for one. He had electric blue hair and head phones, though, he didn't seem to be used them.

"You look like you need to go shopping." He said this with a big smile. He attempted to get me off the ground, but I stared blankly at him. He sighed and walked back into the school. He brought two people out with him. On was dark haired and had his head down staring at a video game screen. The other was a blonde with kind, blue eyes.

Nathaniel sat on the ground and held me. That is when my emotional wall broke. Tears sprung from my eyes and I cried into his shoulder until it was soaked to the core. The only times I lifted my head were to gasp for air. I heard Nathaniel dismiss the other boys. "I've got this Alexy, but thank you for getting me." There was some protesting. "No, no, no. I can take her home." Then the boy gave in. "See you tomorrow."

When I tried to talk to Nathaniel later he shushed me. I wanted to thank him, but all he did was grab my stuff and walk me home. When we reached my apartment he helped me get my key out. He took me all the way into my messy room.

He hugged me and proceeded to leave. As he reached my doorway I spoke so quietly, I'm not even sure he heard the words.

"You and Auntie are all I have left…."

_**Thank you all for reading this. Remember to comment. Leave suggestions on which guy and such. I hope you enjoyed it :)  
~Pet**_


End file.
